While They Were Gone
by Feagalad
Summary: "They are where?" Esmerelda stared at her husband in disbelief. "I'm afraid our lad, Merry, is past Bree, in the Lone Lands. I'm so sorry, Esme." (Movieverse)
1. Those Left Behind

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing - save my laptop and a stuffed Kermit the Frog.

* * *

Esmerelda held the door open as Saradoc's search party came back. "Did you find them?"

"No, we've looked everywhere." Saradoc ran his fingers through his hair. "Tomorrow I am going to Bree. Maybe someone there can help us."

"You don't think they left the Shire?" Esmerelda gasped.

Saradoc shrugged. "I spoke with Farmer Maggot today and he gave me these." Saradoc produced a black walking staff and a small pocketknife.

Esmerelda recognised the knife at once. Merry had given it to Pippin only a few days ago. But where had she seen a stick like that? "Frodo" she breathed. "That is Frodo's walking stick."

"Aye. But what would Frodo be doing on old Maggot's property? Or even in this part of the Shire?"


	2. Gathering Clues

Saradoc reined his pony to a stop. The gate of Bree was broken down. This alarmed him greatly. The gate was half a foot thick and eight feet high. Who or what would be able to break it down, he didn't even want to think about. With a shudder, he proceeded to the inn.

"Excuse me, Mr. Butterbur,"

"Yes, little master? How may I help you?"

"I want to talk to you, sir. Can we go somewhere private?"

Butterbur, drying his hands on his apron, led the way to a private parlor. "I'm sorry, Master, about the size of everything. I would have taken you the our hobbit quarters, but we're still cleaning those up."

"I beg your pardon. Cleaning them up? I thought you don't usually get traveling hobbits."

"You haven't heard, then?" when Saradoc shook his head, Butterbur proceeded to tell the tale. "Three days ago we had some Shire hobbits come through. Askin' for Galdalf they were. One of them, Mr. Underhill, must have been a magician or somethin'."

"Why do you say that."

"Well, one of their party was sitting at the bar. He was chattering on about family trees and such. Couldn't understand a word he said, such a funny accent. Anyways, suddenly Mr. Underhill runs over and grabs his friend's arm. But then he disappeared. Vanished into thin air, you might say. And…"

"What did the four look like?" Inquired Saradoc. He had a sinking feeling that he knew.

"Well, the one called Underhill was tall, for a hobbit. Slightly skinny too, compared to most hobbits I've seen. Dark hair and the bluest eyes. His servant, stocky, sandy haired. The one with the queer accent was rather odd. If I remember correctly, he had almost red hair and green eyes. Oh yes, he was wearing a scarf too. And the last one, I didn't get a good look at. All I saw of him was his light brown curls. Does that help you, sir?"

"Very much, thank you, please continue. What happened next?"

"Well they all went to bed and that very night, we were awakened by the most terrifying sounds from the bedrooms. When we got there, the rooms were deserted. But the beds were overturned and the mattresses were slashed to bits. The hobbits quickly left in the morning with that ranger, Strider. I warned them, Rangers are dangerous folk, but they would not listen. Pity, really."


	3. Puzzle Solved

"They are _where_?" Esmerelda stared at her husband in disbelief.

"Esme, from what I've been able to gather, they are wandering in the Wild somewhere with Frodo and Sam Gamgee."

"It can't be!"

"Dear, think about it. The descriptions fit them well. Pippin gave them away, really: funny accent, reddish hair. Who but a Took has those characteristics? The innkeeper also described him as wearing a scarf. Pippin always wears a scarf."

"But what of Frodo? His name is Baggins, not Underhill."

"Maybe he was using a false surname, how should I know? The description does fit. I'm afraid our lad, Merry, is past Bree, in the Lone Lands. I'm so sorry, Esme."


	4. The Wanderers Return

"Sara! Four strangers are coming up the lane."

Saradoc and three others went to meet the visitors. When he returned there were tears in his eyes and a smile hovering about his mouth.

"Esme…" Before Saradoc could finish, a tall figure rushed around him.

"Mum!"

Esmerelda found herself wrapped in a tight hug. She pulled back and looked up into a set of blue-grey eyes. "Merry?"

"Hullo, Mum. We're back."

Esmerelda just stood staring. Merry was dressed in a surcoat of soft, brown velvet. There was a sword hanging by his side. But the main thing she noticed was how tall he was. Almost a full head taller than she was.

"And where is Pippin?"

"Right here with Frodo."

Esmerelda turned and stared at the other two figures that stepped through the door. Pippin, auburn curls bouncing, ran over and enveloped her in an embrace.

"Aunt Esme." Said a quiet voice.

Esmerelda turned and came face to face with Frodo. He stood there with a smile on his pale face. She instantly wrapped his thin frame in a hug. "Welcome home, Frodo Baggins."

That evening, the small parlour in Brandy Hall was filled with light and voices. There was much laughter and a few tears as the four told their tale. Esmerelda, Saradoc, Frodo, Merry, Sam, and Pippin sat, surrounded by family and friends. The travelers were home.


End file.
